Barry Yandell
Barry Yandell is an American voice actor. He also is a Theater Director for Schools in the Keller independent School District. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Biagio Busoni *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Researcher A (eps8-9) *Aquarion (2008) - Moroha *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Ito, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Lord Wald (ep5), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Teacher (ep7) *Barakamon (2016) - Cat Man *Black Butler (2011) - William T. Spears, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - William T. Spears *Black Butler II (2012) - William T. Spears (ep9) *Burst Angel (2005) - Scientist (ep20) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2009) - Chief (ep15) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Gon-Dai-Sojo Shiou (ep7), Tokihana Shiou *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Gary (ep31), Guzol, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Isurugi, Yukinobu (ep1) *Darker than Black (2009) - Dr. Schroeder *Dragon Ball GT (2005-2008) - Dolltaki, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Moori, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Oswald Lautreamont *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Barrot *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Yoki *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Yoki, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Zaruba *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Zaruba, Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Zaruba (Announced) *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Maconnais (ep1), Policeman (ep22), Vincent (ep11), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Owl Guildy (ep8) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Kaschmann (ep6), Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Oen (ep3) *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - God (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Narrator *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Hakubi, Tanimoto's Father *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Kunio Ishigami *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Maximillian Bennusa Ganelon *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Jiji (Announced) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Kamata *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Lord Mizuno *One Piece (2011-2016) - Mr. 2 Bon Clay/'Bentham', Mayor Woop Slap (ep324), Van Auger, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep3B) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Charioce XIII, Laurus (ep7) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Merchant (ep2) *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Ayamaro *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Kumagoro (ep7) *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Driver *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Principal (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Imagawa Yoshimoto (ep2) *Sgt. Frog (2010-2011) - Man (ep61), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Dantalion, Domino *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Dantalion *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Marauder A (ep11), Tadanaga Tokugawa *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008) - Dr. Hitler Clone/The Hand, Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Kelly Jones (ep6) *Soul Eater (2010) - Little Ogre *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Undian (ep6) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Nishiya (ep13) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Kawai (ep3), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Duke Stearied, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Areviy Irving *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Pazuzu, Jerky Dealer (ep13) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Pazuzu *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Tambal (ep31) *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Yoki *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - The King of Birdland 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Inspector Tomlinson *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Majordomo, Male Frieza Soldier A *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Samuel Abraham *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Summer Wars (2011) - Mansaku Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Gradana *Vexille (2008) - Councilman, Politician 2, White Coat Man *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector C 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - William T. Spears *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Gaudefroy de Villon *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Dr. Schroeder (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Koriyama (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Wilhelm's Interviewer *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Carlo the Bandit, Cursed Bandit, Darts Guy, Erik Franks, Fink, Flesh Stick, Kanon Algood, Loggins, Otis the Bandit, Shorty, Targue Corps 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Moori Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (91) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. Category:American Voice Actors